A New Dawn
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: This is about what I want to happen in Breaking Dawn. This is all going to be in Bella's point of view, like the original. Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Edward raced through the forest in attempt to make it to his Volvo before it started pouring down rain

Chapter 1

Edward raced through the forest in attempt to make it to his Volvo before it started pouring down rain. With his vampire speed, it was obvious he'd make it on time.

"Edward, am I gonna wear the ring or not? It'd be easier to tell Charlie if I had it on," I said playfully. He grinned at my humor and slipped it on my left hand.

He started driving down the path to my house, and not another sound was uttered along the way. The whole time I was trying to control my breathing. Edward noticed this and rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I had to admit, it worked…partly.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look even more flushed than usual. You know, I don't have a problem with Vegas. We don't have to tell anyone," he assured me. By that time, he was parked in front of the house.

"Of course, I'm okay. And you are absolutely not talking me out of Alice doing our wedding. If I have to have one, I realize now that I'd want it done this way. I'm not fooled either, you're only trying to do what you think will make me happy, but it's about _us_ not me. Ok?" I said. I hated when all he thought about was me.

"Whatever you say," he laughed.

He got out and walked around his car at human pace for once. Then, he opened the door and extended his hand to help me out. The door was quickly shut as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"It's alright, Charlie's in a fairly calm mood. He's just worried about how you're dealing with the dog," Edward said. Somehow, that did not comfort me at all. He chuckled at my expression as we walked up to the door.

When we arrived inside, Charlie was watching sports. I attempted to clear my throat, but I had a massive headache all of the sudden. It wouldn't go away.

I spoke anyway, "Charlie, Edward and I have something to tell you," I paused, checking his expression, then continued. "Well, actually Edward and I have come to terms that state Edward is no longer my boyfriend."

Edward spoke then, "What she means is, I have come here to ask your blessing."

"What for?" Charlie asked. He was obviously playing dumb, it was written all over his face. What exactly was written on his face? Well, anger, really. Surprised by that?

He squeezed my hand as he spoke, "Charlie, sir, may I marry your daughter?"

With his velvety voice, _I_ couldn't have refused whatever he was asking me to do at that moment. Too bad Charlie wasn't me at the time. Edward's voice didn't have an effect whatsoever on Charlie. That just happened to suck, really bad.

"Absolutely not!" Charlie stormed.

"Dad, we really didn't come here to hear you yell at me for why it's wrong on so many levels. We came here to ask for your blessing. Whether you are going to give it or not, there is going to be a wedding! For you to come is your choice, but it's happening and you're invited to attend and walk me down the isle," I was trying very hard not to shout.

"You know why I have to say no, you know the circumstances. You both just had to go off and decide on this! This is not fair to me, or you. I always hoped this relationship would pass, but I knew…" he was cut off.

"Charlie, Edward and I love each other, I'm not denying that you and Renee didn't have the same thing. For you it didn't last as long. There's nothing I can do to prove to you that we'll stay together and not end up that way. The only thing, I guess is time. You have to trust us. Think back, have I ever did anything to make you not trust me. When I have, didn't I take my punishment, no complaints? See, you have no reason not to trust me," I pleaded, I felt defeated.

He pondered briefly, "You know, you're right. I don't have any reason not to trust _you_, but how do I know Edward won't leave you like the last time? Where's the proof there?"

"With all due respect, Charlie, leaving Bella was the biggest mistake of my life. I'll regret it for as long as I live. If you really understood the circumstances, you'd know that I could never leave Bella ever again. If you could truly grasp the concept. I understand this is hard for you, but if we're going to be together in 20 years, why not start now? You have my word, if I ever leave Bella like before you have every right to point a loaded gun at me, I swear. The wedding won't be the same if Phil has to walk her down the isle. I know that's something every father wants to do, even though it's when they're 30. I want the best for Bella, the same as you do. You coming to this wedding, sir, being there, would make it traditional and complete. Wouldn't you feel better if you witnessed what could be the most important decision in your daughter's life? I'm asking, not telling, but please come, if not for me or the wedding itself, do it for Bella," he finished. It hurt me to see the desperation his eyes held.

"Ok, fine. You two go off and ruin your lives. I'll be there and do my job as a father. But you'll have no clue how painful it will be the duration of the time. Good luck with Renee," Charlie said, his cheeks evening out. At that he left, probably to LaPush.

"Are you okay, Bella? Bella? Oh, Bella please don't cry! It's alright. Come here, lets get you upstairs," his voice was very soothing. I fell asleep before he had to tell me to.

I woke up in my room. The lighting was dim, so I expected it to be around 9:00 A.M. I refused to open my eyes, because I knew that there was a long day ahead of me. Edward noticed some change, so he spoke.

"Good morning, Bella. You didn't speak in your sleep last night, which was odd for you. You couldn't stop rolling, though." At that I had to laugh, my hair was probably a mess.

"I had the strangest dream, I can't really remember it, though. Something about me, going shopping for the wedding with Alice. She had a vision and refused to tell me about it. Then I got lost, somewhere, but this time…no one found me," as I spoke I sounded crazy. I wanted to go on, but I couldn't.

"And you call that a dream?" he laughed, then kissed my nose.

Then, I got up and walked slowly downstairs. I was almost graceful, except for the last step. Of course, I had to trip.

I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out cereal. Then, I grabbed a bowl and milk. When I was finished making it, I ate at the table. Edward had left to change while I ate and got ready.

I flew upstairs as fast as I could, trying to get done before he got back. Of course I was unsuccessful. He had a grin on his face as I came downstairs; his vampire speed made him so much faster than me.

"What's the expression on your face about? You look like someone's about to torture me, though in a way you find pleasurable," I noted.

"Alice will be Alice," was a clue enough to know that it most likely had something to do with the occasion happening August 13th. He sighed and led me towards the Volvo.

The drive was short, obviously, and suspenseful. Edward refused to let anything slip about Alice's plans.

"Don't worry, love. She won't torture you that harshly. I'll make sure of it myself," Edward told me playfully.

I felt slightly better, only because the way he put his words told me he was coming with us.

When I thought he was going to park in his driveway, he surprised me and kept going. So much for a short ride.

Edward noticed my confusion immediately and began to explain, "I convinced Alice to let me drive you there. I knew if we rode with her that it would only cause more trouble and resistance. I think you know what I mean."

"Yeah," I began. "Well, thank you, I don't know what I would have done to be tortured before, during, and after. God forbid I have time to prepare. Maybe get more of a hint to where we're going, but no, my fiancé is more worried about me freaking out and refusing to go," I said, heavy on sarcasm and drama.

I instantly pinged when I said fiancé, though. I knew Edward was just as shocked as I was, but pleasantly.

I turned my face to look at his, and he was looking at me. His face was angelic and glowing. I knew he loved that term.

I leaned over to kiss him quickly, then said, "Keep your eyes on the road."

A few minutes later he parked in front of the hugest store for weddings I had ever seen. Alice was waiting, smiling. I was staring face to face with the newly profound devil. That's funny, I always pictured him as a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know this is a little shorter, but it's better that way. Next chapter is a surprise! Chapter 3 takes place two days before the wedding.**

Chapter 2

"How dare you, Alice? I thought we agreed _you_ were to plan this? This is not fair!" I groaned, as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"I know, I know, Bella. It just didn't seem right that the bride didn't at least help with the shoes, hairstyle, food, decorations.." I cut her off.

"Ok, stop, I see your point, a little. But still, we had a deal. You know, if you're really not up for this, Edward and I can still go to Vegas."

Edward spoke then, "Bella, I thought you said no one would budge you on Alice doing our wedding."

"Correction, I said _you_ couldn't budge me. Me making the decision influenced by Alice, now that's different," I said, sure of myself.

"Bella. It's not that I'm not up for it, it's that the wedding isn't mine, it's yours. One day, you'll thank me for letting you be a part of it." Alice fought back.

I knew I could never win this, so I said, "Fine, let's go. The sooner we're in, the sooner we're out."

Edward laughed, "That's the spirit." He bent down to press his lips to mine. I extended my toes, to make it last longer, but he pulled away. I sighed deeply, at that he had to laugh.

"Come on, the sooner we're in, the sooner we're out," he said, mocking my words.

The next 3 weeks flew by quickly. It was now just one week until I would be _married_. I hated the sound, even still.

While Edward thought I was asleep, I was really replaying telling my mom I was all grown up. Her words stung.

_I grabbed Edward's cell phone, explaining to him it was time to tell Renee. He agreed, and stood by me, playing with my ring._

_On the 3__rd__ ring, she answered. "Hello?" she said calmly. That tone was about to change._

_"Mom, there is something that I've been keeping from you a while, I just told Charlie yesterday. You know, getting the hardest out of the way first," I couldn't go on._

_"Bella, oh, it's so good to hear from you! What is it sweetie?" she asked, concerned. I thought she'd thought I was pregnant by her tone, it was some what disapproving, to be on the safe side._

_Edward noticed me hesitating and grabbed the phone from my hand._

_"Hello, Renee, it's Edward," he said and paused. He was obviously waiting for her reaction._

_He laughed, "No, well, actually it's something more of importance. Renee, Bella and I are getting married August 13__th__, and would very much like you to attend."_

_I heard shouting on the other end. Probably something like, 'I want to talk to Bella,' because he then handed the phone to me._

_"Bella, you have absolutely no clue how angry I am right now. I have never been more disappointed in you in my entire life. You go against everything I have taught you. The only thing that could possibly make this worse is if you were pregnant. I can hardly believe, that you, of all people would do this! I always had faith in you. I believed that you would not betray me, but I was wrong. I absolutely refuse to come to this wedding. You'll see why, when your marriage is broken off within the first year. I know I can't control you, but I'd much rather you be turned into a, a… werewolf, or a _vampire_!! Call me when you decide _not_ to ruin your life!" she'd raged. The phone clicked off._

Despite everything, Edward and I still had to laugh at the vampire part. The last thing I remembered that night was crying myself to sleep.


	3. Just Added A Little More To Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 2 days before the wedding and Alice insisted that I still had one more thing to shop for. I wouldn't have resisted so much if Edward had been able to go.

All she said was, "I can't tell you where we're going, or what we're shopping for. All I can say is that you _and_ Edward will be glad he didn't come."

That made me extremely curious, but I kept my mouth shut. I really wished I would've fought more.

I was standing inside _Victoria's Secret_ looking for something to wear _after_ the wedding. I was mortified.

Alice kept finding my size and putting them in stacks for me to try on. Half of the outfits would have only made it 10x harder for Edward to resist the urge to _not_ kill me, only a few hours after marriage. I refused to speak to her, so she did the same, just grabbing things without my consent.

Everything she had was in blue, Edward's favorite color on me. I was going to die soon, if she didn't hurry up.

I broke the no speaking thing. "Alice, come on. Just send me to the dressing room to meet my fate, please!!"

She just handed me the "items", still not talking, or just thinking I could take a hint.

I tried them all on, it took what seemed like hours. Mainly because I had to show them to _Alice_. We finally decided on a silk nightgown, knee length. Of course it was low-cut, and cut up just before mid-thigh. Alice refused to let me anything I would ever wear without her with me. It was also dark blue with lace.

I wasn't even sure we were going to _do_ anything that night, but Alice insisted.

I was so happy, I was almost jumping when we arrived back at Edward's.

He was waiting on the porch for our arrival. I hoped he didn't see anything in Alice's head. I really couldn't handle explaining that matter at the moment.

I climbed out of her Porsche quickly, and into Edward's arms.

"What was the trip all about?" he asked suddenly.

"It was torture! If you really want to know, what until Alice isn't blocking her thoughts from you," I responded, all of which was the truth.

"I wish I could! I guess it's going to have to be a surprise, then. Unless you want to spare me torture…" I cut him off.

"No way, after what you put _me_ through sometimes, you can handle this much. Besides, it's embarrassing!" He had no clue.

He let go of me, except for my hand, and led me toward his car.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, anxiously. I had a feeling that he wouldn't tell me.

He just continued to lead me into the car and pulled out of the driveway. He knew I hated most of all his surprises.

Finally he said, "I'll tell you, when you tell me. It's something I found in Charlie's mind. That's all I'm saying." Ugh! I have a right to know this!

Eventually he parked at an airport, and opened the door for me.

"Why are we at an airport? Are- are we leaving somewhere I don't know about?" I hoped we weren't!

"No, you'll see."

We walked in and waited near a flight exit. It seemed like we were there for hours.

Finally I saw it, what he'd came here for. Coming off the flight was Renee. She was coming after all!

"Renee, mom! It's so good to see you! You're coming to our wedding after all." I was so excited, I could barely contain myself.

"Of course! I'm so sorry about what I said over the phone. I'm not saying I didn't mean it, you know my opinion, but I could have been more supporting. How did you know I was here; I thought I told your father not to tell you."

Edward interceded, "Just my instincts, I guess." He extended his hand to greet her, only to find himself being pulled into a hug.

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married tomorrow! I feel so old, and I can't stand it," Renee squealed.

"Hey, Phil, how's baseball?" I attempted at a conversation.

"Great," he said, while shaking my hand.

"Hello, sir," Edward said politely, while extending his hand as well. Phil shook it heavily.

After a few minutes of reuniting, we all headed out to Edward's car, only to be dragged to his house.

When we arrived, Carisle and Charlie were in the midst of a conversation. Carisle immediately noticed we were here, due to his inhumanly instincts, but decided to wait until Charlie recognized us, too.

Charlie noticed him glancing at something, and turned to see us waiting here. He said, "Hey, these Cullens sure do know how to carry on a conversation, eh?" His tone wasn't certain, actually sounding quite annoyed. It was probably something Carisle had said.

So, that's how the rest of the night went. Renee absolutely adored Alice, go figure. Alice has a way of working her charms on _both_ of my parents, when one is hard enough. It was really kind of awkward, because Charlie sounded bitterly annoyed to be here for _this_ occasion. To both mine and Edward's amusement, the Cullens seemed to have brought Renee's mind off of the reason we were all gathered here.

Rosalie really didn't speak much, and you couldn't get a word edgewise between Alice and Emmett talking, but Renee had her ways. With Charlie smirking most of the night, and Renee being the mother I'd always known, I was beginning to feel more comfortable with this whole marriage thing.

Phil never said a word and I was beginning to think we spoke Finnish and he was an American foreigner, completely baffled by our language and gestures.

The night ended on a good note with pleasant goodbyes and talking of another gathering like this to discuss dress and suit sizing.(Although the Cullen's and I all knew that Alice really didn't have to ask any of them.)

On my way out Edward whispered, "See you tonight," in my ear. I grinned thinking to myself how much trouble we'd be in if Charlie ever saw anything. Yeah right, like that would ever happen, Edward heard everything. Maybe one day he wouldn't be paying attention and… no, no. Edward would never let anything like that happen.

Edward noticed the look on my face and stared at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. I shrugged and nodded reassuringly. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even think what I just thought. That there just showed how observant he was. I shook my head with force and climbed in the cruiser with Charlie.


End file.
